Just In Time!
by nekoanroid14
Summary: One-Shot! What would have happened if Lync got to Alice before Hydron came and stopped him? Does he finally get to show Alice his true feelings for her?


Hi there! Ready for a Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fanfiction! I AM!

Dan: Im not! I don't to read this! It's totally never goin-

Runo: Shut It Dan! Please continue Android ^^

Android (me): Thank you Runo! :D

DISCLAIMER!: I D0 NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! I FORGET WHO OWNS IT BUT THEY DO, NOT ME LOL. Thank you!

Now what would have happened if Lync had made it to Alices a little faster? Before Hydron came to send him to the other dimension as he had with Volt? :D ehehehe

* * *

Lync was standing outside Alice's house thinking on whether or not, he should go talk to her.

"I know she'll probably still be mad with me, but I have to give her the data." Lync decided. With a breath he walked to the door of the girl he think he had fallen in love with. He knocked softly on the red door and waited.

The door opened to a smiling Alice, who's smile faded when she saw who it was.

"Lync? What are-" Lync saw Hydron from the corner of his eye, and reacted quickly by pushing Alice in the door and closing it behind them.

"Listen Alice, im sorry about everything. And sorry for just now pushing you, but you have to listen. Lord Zenoheld-" He was cut off as Hydron banged on the door.

"Come out here now, you traitor!" Hydron shouted angrily.

"Lync! What is going on?" Alice felt she should be angry, but instead she didnt know how she felt. Maybe confused? Or sad? She thought she was mad at Lync. But now he was here apologizing to her! Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he wasnt just a cruel Vexo. Maybe he cared about her...Looking into Lync's eyes, she thought she saw something, but wasnt sure what. And somewhere in the back of her mind, She could feel something bad was going to happen.

"Just take this memory chip and look at it." Lync took Alice's hand and placed the card in her palm. He closed her fingers around the chip and held her hand for a quick moment in hers. He didnt want to let her go."It has everything you and the brawlers need to know about what the Vexos are planning."

Alice looked down at the card. Suddenly Lync's hand was at her chin. His other hand brushed the hair away from Alice's face. He carefully lifted up her face to his, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Her eyes widen, and Lync took her free hand into his own. She didnt expect this! But it felt...nice and she didnt want it to end. As she began to kiss him back for just a second, he pulled away.

"Lync..." "I care for you Alice, and thats why im doing this." He squeezed her hand then let it fall. His face was pink from blushing."Now just do as I said, okay. It should fit into your computer."I'll be back for you, Alice." He smiled and turned to the door.

Lync threw open the door and closed the door behind him before he Alice could say anything. He closed his eyes for a moment, pushing back tears. After what had happen to Volt, Lync had no doubt his fate would be the same as his. He didnt like leaving Alice, but saving her and the earth was worth it. Walking off of Alice's porch, Lync saw Hydron was waiting in the middle of the yard. Lync held up a fake memory chip."You want this, Hydron? Then you have to beat me in a brawl!"

"I dont care about the stupid data, Idiot! What are you doing, Lync?" Hydron looked over to the house. "Your a Vexo, or had you forgotten we dont care about the earth?"

"What Lord Zenoheld is doing is wrong! And Im no longer a Vexo. I think this is where I belong now." Lync glanced at the window and saw Alice looking back at him. He smiled to her and himself and looked back at Hydron. He knew this was what he was meant for.

"You dont belong anywhere, Lync! Who would want a loser like you? Your nothing!" Hydron pulled out a gate card.

"Sure your not talking about yourself, Hydron?" Lync smirked, pulling out his own gate card as well. _So long Alice_, Lync thought.

Before she realizes what she is doing, Alice turns and runs to the door.

"Field Open!" Both Hydron and Lync call out.

Just before she reaches it, time slowly begins to stop, and she is frozen in place.

Thus the battle begins outside.

* * *

Suddenly time begins to move again, and Alice reaches the door. She quickly throws open the door to see Hydron walk to the defeated Lync.

"Lync!" Just as he turns his head to the call of his name, Hydrons already thrown the ball shaped object that opens in a burst of dark light and a purplish black vortex opens up. Alice watches as Lync tries to scoot back and escape but he isnt quick enough and his leg is caught into the deep purple abyss. "You lost, Lync! Now time for you to go away forever! Say hello to Volt for me!"Hydron laughs. Lync tries to lunge for Hyrdon but he backs away with a smirk and he transports away. Alice runs over to Lync as his body is almost all the way in the vortex, only his shoulders and up remain. "Im sorry I couldnt win for you, Alice. Just remember the data, and you'll be...fine..." His head then slowly sinks all the way into the vortex.

"Lync!" Her eyes fill with tears, and she fell to her knees with wide eyes as she watched. The last thing she saw was his hand giving her a thumbs up.

Then the vortex is gone, and Lync with it. "Oh, Lync..." She tightened her grip around the chip. "You did win for me, Lync. You won more than you know." She gets up with determination and runs back to her house. "Grandfather! Call Dan and the brawlers, we have something to show them!"

Alice closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

Well be sure to tell me what you think for my first OFFICIAL FanFic XD Plz plz plz give me EVERYTHING. Like what you like and what you didnt lol i love hard critiques lol

Dan: Alice...

Alice: ^^" Yes Dan...?

Dan: Talk. Us. NOW!

Android: *laughs evily* :3

Oh yes! Personal note is sorry for any miss-spelling or bad sentence structure lol. Thanks! No Review! *throws cupcakes at you*


End file.
